This application relates to a device for cleaning the bottom and sides of a boot or shoe sole.
Boot cleaners are known that use a brush immersed in water for a part of the brush's rotation. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 826,806 to Scoggins and U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,883 to Walters.
Other known cleaner devices use a brush alone, or a brush and an air stream or a brush and scrapers such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,832 to Broge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,060 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,599 to Gamboa, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,707 to Leblanc.